Conventionally, a radiation irradiation device for performing radiation treatment is provided with a couch having a bed moving relative to an isocenter of the radiation irradiation device, for the purpose of determining an irradiation position of radiation onto a patient.
Such a couch is provided with a device tilting a patient placed on the bed for the purpose of maintaining the patient in various postures. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a treatment table for a radiation treatment device. The treatment table for a radiation treatment device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 may horizontally move a patient along three axes orthogonal to each other.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a device capable of rotatably moving the patient around the three respective axes, in addition to the horizontal movement of the patient along the three axes.